


She’s Dangerous—The Southern Belle Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bourbon and Sophie's southern accent do not mix.  --Takes place during The Two Horse Job--season one</p>
            </blockquote>





	She’s Dangerous—The Southern Belle Job

Takes place during The Two Horse Job, season one

She’s Dangerous—The Southern Belle Job

Sterling was after them. Nate didn’t think he knew exactly what kind of con they had planned for the New York banker, but the insurance investigator knew how Nate thought, so he knew enough. Not only would they have to con the hedge fund guy, they’d have to keep a close eye on his arch nemesis. That’s what he’d call Jim Sterling from now on: arch nemesis. Hardison would like that.

Sophie’s southern belle was spot on, down to the thick accent and clothes. Where did she get all those clothes? She literally lit up the room when she walked in. Not that all her aliases didn’t. This one did. She swayed her hips a certain way, held herself a different way than usual. Oh god, did he like to watch her move her hips.

Enough of that. Nate had enough to think about without thinking of Sophie that way.

He could see the way the mark looked at her, like she was a piece of meat or a conquest. Before the con was done, he’d have to hit the guy just to feel better. And also the fact that the guy had killed nine horses just for a payout. The bastard was going down.

Eliot was off chasing after his old girlfriend who pretty much hated his guts. The tension between the two might cause trouble for the con, but he hoped that Eliot could at least keep it together.

Hardison and Parker were off attempting to find a place that served fried chicken and biscuits. All Hardison could talk about on the way there was chicken. Eliot had promised him that he’d make him some damn fried chicken after the job was done, but Hardison insisted on finding the perfect place to eat. The fact that Parker was attempting to stay as far away from horses amused Nate, so she tagged along with Hardison when there was a moment of downtime.

As Nate sat in the office that Aimee had found them, he swirled his bourbon slowly in the glass, savoring the flavors as he thought about their next move.

“Bourbon?” Sophie asked as she wandered into the room, closing the door behind her.

“Kentucky bourbon. When in Rome?”

“I’m sure there’s a drink for every city you’ve visited, Nate.”

She was annoyed with him. He could see her left eye twitch just slightly every time she was frustrated with him.

“Not going to drink itself, now is it?”

Nate hadn’t had that much to drink that day, only this glass as a matter of fact. He needed his head a bit clearer on this con than he had for a while. Sterling was too crafty. He needed his head on straight.

“What’s our next move?”

Sophie distracted him sometimes. When on a con, she usually adopted whatever dress was appropriate. That usually meant business suits, ballroom gowns, whatever the situation called for. Her silky halter top was low cut, but tasteful, the skirt short, but not too short, the pumps with a heel, but not too much.

She slipped the heels off, rubbing her feet like they were sore. Oh god, don’t bend over, he thought. And she did. He closed his eyes and downed the bourbon in one shot.

What did she use on her skin to make it glow? When he had touched her arm that day, he could tell it was so soft he could get lost in just touching her.

“Sterling?”

“Is an utter ass if you ask me.”

“On that we agree. He could be trouble?”

“Could be? He already is. He’s planning something, I can tell.”

Nate thanked his lucky stars that the desk was between them. Throwing off his hat, he rubbed his head briskly, making his hair stand on end. That’s what she did to him, scrambled his brain until sometimes he couldn’t think straight.

“He’s always planning something. I know how he thinks.”

“Probably too much like you.”

Sophie smiled at that statement. She knew Sterling well also. Could be an advantage or not. She licked her lips slowly as he watched. Where was that bottle of bourbon?

“Nate?”

“Huh?”

“You’re staring.”

Caught red-handed. He’d have to watch her more carefully.

“Just thinking.”

“You think too much.”

Yes, indeed, he did think too much. He still needed another drink to get through this conversation. Rising, he made his way over to the table where the bottle sat. Sophie had risen too, crowding his way, putting herself way too close.

Grabbing the bottle before he could, she placed it behind her back, stretching the fabric of her shirt, pulling it to reveal even more skin. He needed that drink to steady himself.

“One question,” she began.

“Alright.”

“Don’t you think you need a clear head with Sterling hot on our trail?”

She was right, he did.

“We’re off the clock at the moment.”

“We are really never off the clock when there’s a con. You know that.”

She was right, again. No off the clock until the con was finished. People could get hurt otherwise. Except the rest of the team was off the clock. He’d have to talk to the three of them later to explain to them that there should be no fraternizing while on the clock. Sure, they weren’t children, but his team.

“Nate?”

“Yeah?”

“Penny for your thoughts.”

He really was trying to make sure she didn’t see his eyes stray. It didn’t work very well because her eyes narrowed.

“Not sure I want to know what’s running through your head right now.”

“Nope.”

Bending down just slightly, she placed the bottle on the coffee table behind her. He’d have to go around her to grab it. It was like she was placing herself in front of it just to make that happen.

“Could you hand me that?”

She shook her head no. “Nope.”

“Ah, Sophie. One drink.”

“Leads to another. You’ve had enough for now.”

“Not really,” he mumbled as he backed up to lean against the desk, sounding defeated.

Uh oh, she swayed her hips as she approached him. That was never a good sign.

“We really should talk about this.”

“This what?” he asked, trying to sound like he was clueless.

“This.”

Could she be more obtuse? He didn’t have enough brain power at the moment to get what she was talking about. It could be several things: his drinking, his lack of control sometimes, his need for control all the time, their dancing around each other, the fact that he wanted to reach out and touch her shoulder just to see how soft it really was.

“Pick,” he said out loud.

“Pick what?”

Nate didn’t mean to say that out loud, but it came out anyway.

“Pick whatever it is you want to talk about. I’m sure there’s lots to say.”

She didn’t say anything back, but came closer, crowding him again, this time against the desk. There was nowhere to go and hide. He was trapped.

She bit her lower lip slightly, turned her head to the side, then just smiled. Maybe he distracted her?

“Think that you’ll distract me?”

How was he distracting her? That was her game.

“Pretty much.”

She reached up to straighten his crazy hair. Closing his eyes, he savored the touch just a bit too much. Slowly opening his eyes, he felt her other hand on his neck. Again, she was too close.

“You are so obvious.”

Now he was confused.

“Obvious?” he questioned, attempting to figure out how to get away from the desk.

“You’re tired, stressed, you need a break.”

Her hand massaged the back of his neck. She had placed the other hand that was fixing his hair onto his chest. He would not survive this intact, that he was sure. Her leg touched his.

“Sophie?” he said, voice a bit strangled. “What are you doing?”

There, the elephant in the room was out and running around.

“Relaxing you.”

Nothing was relaxing about the position they were in. If he moved just slightly, he’d come in full contact with her.

“Not exactly relaxing,” he managed to get out.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said, pulling back just slightly.

“Doesn’t mean that you have to stop what you’re doing though.”

She grabbed his jacket, pulled him in and started to kiss him senseless. Relaxing, my ass, he thought. She messed his hair up again as she pushed him hard against the desk, bringing her leg up to his side. He just hoped that she wouldn’t regret this. Her shoulders were really softer than he imagined as he gripped them tightly. His hands moved down her exposed back, making her groan in anticipation.

Did she realize that she was grinding her hips against his? That her hands wandered underneath his jacket and shirt that she had pulled out to touch? This could end not well or very well indeed. His lips left hers to taste her neck, traveling lower to her shoulder.

“Nate,” she groaned.

“Sophie,” he answered back.

“Someone’s coming,” she told him.

“Soon, I hope.”

“No, someone’s coming down the hall.”

“Sterling?”

He could hear the bastard’s voice asking where the office was located.

With that, he pulled away. Quickly she made her way into the closet with her shoes. Nate abruptly sat down in the chair Sophie had occupied, pulled the bottle over and poured himself a large one. Downing it as Sterling entered the room, he readied himself for Sterling’s accusations.

After their banter and blaming, Sterling turned to leave.

“Sophie, you can come out now,” Sterling announced as he opened the door to leave.

Shit, busted.

Nate just looked at him, attempting to cover up the fact that Sophie stood not ten feet on the other side of the other door.

“She’s dangerous, Nate. Just remember that.”

With that, he left, slamming the door behind him.

“That was close,” she announced as she peeked out the door.

“Too close.”

 


End file.
